Before the Boy Who Lived
by Kuddls
Summary: Join Lily, James, and all their friends for adventures from the first year to the death of the last character. Please r&r!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Sirius' POV**

I stood in King's Cross Station with my parents. I was almost ashamed to be seen with them. True, they were fairly respected, but I hated them. Maybe hate's too strong of a word; maybe it's not. Strong feelings for an eleven-year-old boy, you might say, but they're really not.

"Now, remember boy we're going to get a letter from Dumbledore," my father began, grimacing slightly as he said Dumbledore's name (he always said it like it was some sort of profanity), to see which house you got into."

"You'd best try your hardest to get into Slytherin," my mother warned. She was so worried I wouldn't get into that house. They respected it as much as I hated it. They saw it as an honor while I saw it as a shameful burden to bear.

I said my thankful good-byes at two minutes until eleven. They seemed about as sorry to see me go, as I was to leave. My mother hardly even gave me a hug; it was more like a pat on the back from in front.

I grabbed my cart and ran onto the platform. I wandered around for a minute or two, trying to find an entrance when I ran into a boy with glasses and messy black hair. Almost at once, I dismissed him as a nerd, but something about him made me change my mind.

"I'm Sirius Black," I said, hoping he hadn't heard about my family. By the grimace, I guessed he did.

"I'm James Potter," he said. "We probably shouldn't be talking though."

"Wait," I said, "I'm not like my family. I don't hate muggles and muggle borns and such. As a matter of fact, I don't like my family much at all."

"Oh," said James happily.

"My parents wouldn't like me talking to you," I said happily. "Let's be friends."

We went onto the train and started laughing at a small boy attempting to get on with a bunch of his luggage.

"Let's go in here," I pointed to the first compartment.

James shrugged, "Okay."

There was a boy already sitting in the compartment reading a book. "I'm Sirius Black."

James followed my lead, "And I'm James Potter."

"You're not actually planning to read the entire time?" I asked. It was apparent that this was a boring boy. I was going to tell James we should find another compartment when he snatched the book out of his hand and told him to play exploding snap with us. The boy agreed, but seemed apprehensive. Soon, there was a knock at the door and the boy who had been struggling to get onto the train stepped in.

"Can I sit with you?" his question was directed at me. I was about to tell him to go away when James said it was okay. I didn't really want to sit with as nerd, but went along anyway.

Lily's POV 

I felt fear welling inside of me as I looked around wildly, trying to decide where to go. Had this all been a cruel joke played on me? If it was a joke it was quite elaborate. They had set up Diagon alley and everything. I had no idea of what to do and the train—if there was a train—was leaving in about five minutes.

In the midst of all my panicking, I saw a girl with an own on her cart. My mind flashed back to my letter. "You may bring if you choose an owl, cat, or toad!" I muttered. I have the ability to remember small details from things I read.

"What was that dear?" my mother asked, bending slightly to meet my height.

"That girl knows how to get onto the platform!" I said with confidence. It was only an assumption really, but this was more or less my last hope.

My mother pushed my cart while I practically ran up to the girl who was studying the brick wall in front of her.

"Hello!" I said to the girl with dark, wavy hair.

"Um, hi," said the startled girl.

"Would you, um, by any chance, well, know, um," I began. I didn't want to make a fool of myself if the girl wasn't going to Hogwarts.

The woman in front of me (who I assumed was her mom) looked from the cat on my own cart back to the stick poking out of my pocket. "Would you like to know how to get onto the platform?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Please."

The girl next to her snorted. I assumed she was her other daughter, but she didn't look much like her mom or sister. "Narcissa, stop that!" her mom hissed.

"Please, can't you tell she's muggle born?" Narcissa asked.

Her mom ignored her. "All you've go to do is walk straight through that wall," she said, pointing to the brick wall the girl had been studying moments earlier. She must've noticed my perplexed look because she soon instructed Narcissa to go.

I watched in amazement as Narcissa stepped through the wall. I remembered being younger and thinking walls could consume you, and now it appeared to be true. I peered around the wall to the other side, but there was no sign of Narcissa.

"Now you try," the lady suggested.

I looked to my father, "Go on Lily, dear," he said. My mother gave an encouraging nod, and my sister, Petunia, just stood there, stiffly with a sour look on her face.

In a sort of a daze, I took hold of the handle of my cart. I put one foot in front of the other, moving myself closer to the wall. I was trying not to go too quickly in case I crashed, but I tend to quicken my pace when I'm nervous or anxious. Soon, I was going at a much faster speed than I wanted and couldn't slow down. The wall was alarmingly near. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and broke into a full on run. When I opened my eyes, I saw a scarlet train. I was able to breathe again.

I stood, watching the scene in complete awe. There were people all around me dressed in strange outfits. I must've stood there for quite awhile because a girl ran into me. We fell into a heap on the floor. It was the girl whose mother helped me.

"Sorry," I said, making an attempt to stand up. "I didn't realize there would be others coming." Her eyebrows went up, and then she shook her head.

"I ran into you, I should be sorry," she apologized.

She was quite larger than me, and although thin, was rather heavy. I couldn't push her away, and she was having a hard time going.

While we were attempting to untangle, another girl ran through the wall and fell on top of us. I groaned under all the weight, but soon started laughing. After a moment, the girl with the dark, wavy hair started laughing too, and then the other girl joined. We eventually found a way to untangle ourselves and got up.

"I'm Lily," I said. "Lily Evans."

"Ella Matrone," said the girl with dark, wavy hair.

"I'm Christiana Carrington, Christa for short." This girl had dirty blonde hair that came past her shoulders.

We made our way to the train and found a compartment together. While we were putting our things up, another knock came at the door. Christa slid the door open and a girl came through. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate and her hair was in braids. She made me want a candy bar.

"Can I join you guys, um please?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, "the more the merrier."

She looked relieved, "Thanks, my name's Ebony Shacklebolt."

We introduced ourselves and then took a seat. I learned that Ella and Narcissa were half sisters that her mom and Narcissa's dad were from Germany, but had fled during the war and come to England. Narcissa was blonde only because of her father's genes. Her father and mother had divorced just before Narcissa's first birthday. Her mother had then met Ella's father. They'd married and had Ella when Narcissa was around five. She and Narcissa had been good sisters until Narcissa met Lucious.

Christa told us all about how her father and mother had met when he came to the ministry for a memory charm, but they had gotten to talking and her mother couldn't bear to put the charm on him. They ended up married, but Christa didn't know about her magical heritage until she had gotten her letter.

Ebony told the story of her brother who was a year older than her. She was muggle born just as I, but she had a brother who was going into his second year. She told us her parents were divorcing but didn't go far into it.

The snack trolley soon came and I looked for a candy bar that I'd been longing for ever since Ebony had arrived. The closest thing I came to was a chocolate frog that hopped away, though.

Soon, the train lurched to a stop and I gathered my things, awaiting the magical castle.

**A/N Okay, originally this was much longer, but it bored me. Anyway, please review. Also, this won't all be in Sirius' and Lily's POVs I just decided to make it that way for the first chapter.**


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Sirius' POV**

We walked towards a huge man standing at the edge of a lake. He instructed us to get four into a boat. James, Remus, and I went into a boat. I pushed Peter aside, but he came anyway. We rowed to the castle. Inside, a stern looking woman named Minerva McGonnagal greeted us. The sorting hat sang a song that I didn't pay attention to.

"Hey James," I whispered as the sorting hat said something about Godric Gryffindor, "let's play a prank."

"Tonight?" asked James.

"Yes, start the year off with a bang!" I exclaimed a little loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

This boy looked trustworthy, but a little too innocent to pull off a beginning of the year prank.

"We're planning a prank," James said. "Any ideas?"

Remus put his hand to his head and appeared to be in deep concentration. "Do you have any materials?" he asked.

"My parents wouldn't let me out of their sight in Diagon Ally," James said.

"Some, but not much," I replied. "I only have things like invisible sprinklers."

"Perfect!" Remus said. He tapped Peter, which made me a little bit angry. I didn't think Peter very trustworthy at all. "Peter, when we are eating, I want you to take Sirius' water sprinklers and spread them around the room, okay?"

Peter looked pleased to be given this task, "Okay!"

"Then I want one of you to say an incantation to set them off," he said.

"I can do that," James volunteered.

"Perfect!" I said. I was now very glad that James invited them to sit with us.

The hat finished the song, and the sorting began. First, was Austin, Jane, then it was me.

I nervously took the hat. I didn't want Slytherin, but I knew that I'd practically be disowned if I didn't get it. Of course, that wouldn't have been so bad.

"Hmmm," said the hat into my ear. "Your family is faithful to the Slytherin house, but you don't want it."

"How did you know?" I asked the hat.

"I can read your thoughts," the hat replied. "You'd know that if you were listening to the song. I know what you're planning."

"You're not going to warn them are you?" I asked, horrified.

"No, I won't give them a warning," the hat reassured me.

"Okay, now back to my placement," I wanted to get it over and done with.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

On one hand, I was relieved, but frightened for my life on the other. McGonnagal took the hat off my head and joined the table with the red and gold above it. The surprised Gryffindors clapped and clapped.

**Christa's POV**

We got off the train. Lily said she was the most nervous, but I believe I could have given her a run for her money. I was nervous enough for all the first years put together. Well, maybe that's exaggerating a little bit, but not much.

There was a gigantic man that told us to go four to a boat. I'd never rowed before. Lily, Ella, Ebony, and I found a boat.

When we finally got to the castle, the head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonnagal greeted us. She told us how she was not a woman to be crossed and such. She had us stand in the entrance hall and wait for the sorting to begin.

She placed an old hat that was torn up on a stool. I stared at it, wondering what it could have to do with any of us, when it started to tell us in a song!

I saw a group of boys standing next to us who weren't listening to the song. It sounded like they were planning something, but I didn't pay much attention.

Soon, we were ready to be sorted. The professor arranged us into a single file line by alphabetical order. They were ready to be sorted, but I wasn't. I was terrified that I'd be sorted into a bad house, or not even sorted at all!

The professor started reading off the names. We were going in alphabetical order and there weren't many in front of me. I breathed deeply, getting ready to go up there.

First, a girl named Jane Austin was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. She was sorted fairly quickly. Then a boy from the group I was standing next to was called. His name was Sirius Black. It took him awhile, but he was eventually sorted into Gryffindor.

I watched a girl named Patricia Blunt get sorted into Hufflepuff. Then it was my turn.

"Carrington, Christiana," said the professor.

I nervously took the hat in my own hands and placed it on my head. I realized the others hadn't done this and immediately felt ashamed, like I had done something wrong.

"Hmmmmm, you're very loyal," said the hat. "You'd do well in Hufflepuff. Your mum was in Ravenclaw, but you'd also do well in Gryffindor. It's your choice."

I remembered my mum telling me about the different houses. "Gryffindor, please, if I'd do well."

"Gryffindor!" the hat boomed.

I joined the house I had seen the one boy go to. I smiled shyly at the applause.

**Lily's POV**

I was so apprehensive that I was shaking. I didn't even hear Michael Diggory get sorted into Hufflepuff and hardly heard the professor call my name. The heels of my sandals clicked against the steps. I sat down in almost a daze, my back was rigid. The hat felt heavy on my head.

I nearly jumped as it started talking to me. It didn't matter that it had sung only moments ago, it made me jump all the same. "You're a very smart young lady."

"Thank you," I said in a shaky voice.

"You'd do well in Ravenclaw," it said, but I am feeling this is not for you. Your courage and loyalty outweigh your intelligence."

I was speechless at this comment. On the playground I was known as "Fearless Lily," but hadn't gone by that since third grade.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled and joined my friend at the Gryffindor table.

**Remus' POV**

After a long while, I was called to the stool. I took my seat and the hat was placed on my head.

"Smart I see, but Ravenclaw is not for you," the hat said.

"Okay," said Remus, unsure of how to respond.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled to the room.

I smiled and took my seat, joining Sirius. "Ready for our prank?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling an innocent grin that had evil stamped all over it.

**Ella's POV**

I was bloody terrified. I wanted to go up there, but I didn't want to in the same way. My sister had gotten into Slytherin, which was where I didn't want to go in the worst way.

Narcissa had told me all about the hat so I spoke to it before it could open its brim. "Okay, I do not want to go to Slytherin."

"I wouldn't put you in Slytherin, Ella, you wouldn't do well," said the hat.

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now where do you want to go?" the hat asked.

I thought for a moment. I didn't want Hufflepuff and I wasn't sure if I was smart enough for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was a good, honest house, plus two of my friends from the train were there. "Gryffindor."

The hat chuckled and I immediately regretted what I'd said. "Gryffindor it is then."

"Really?" I asked.

"You'd do well in Gryffindor, don't you think?" it asked.

"Well," I began.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled to the hall.

**Peter's POV**

"Slytherin!" the hat called out the house that Marie Octavie would go into, then it was my turn.

I knew which house I wanted, but I wasn't sure if I was going to get it.

"Pettigrew, Peter," the professor called.

I went up to the stool as fast as my little legs would carry me.

"So you know which house you want?" the hat said into my ear.

"Well, yes, but how do you know?" I asked.

"I know everything that lies inside your mind," the hat replied.

"Okay," I said. "I want Gryffindor."

"Because your two little buddies are in it," the hat said. "Just one question, do you think you'd do well in that house?"

"Yes," I said, without thinking. I wanted that house.

"Are you sure?" the hat asked again.

"Positive," I said.

The hat took a breath. "Gryffindor!"

I practically ran down to the table.

**James' POV**

A girl named Poppy Pomfrey took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and then I knew I was next.

"Potter, James," the professor said.

I took a deep breath then went to the stool. The professor put the old hat on my head. "Hello, James Potter," the hat said.

"Hello," I said, only a little fazed.

"You're special," it whispered to me. "Particularly special. Let's choose your house with the process of elimination."

"Okay," I said.

"Hufflepuff," said the hat, "isn't for you. Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you either. You're bright, but Ravenclaw wouldn't help you. You're rather cunning and pretty sneaky, but also brave and loyal. Slytherin isn't your house either."

"So that leaves Gryffindor!" I said cheerily.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

I gladly took my seat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table, which was also close to a rather pretty red head.

**Ebony's POV**

I wanted to be in Gryffindor with my brother and my friends, but I didn't think I was brave enough for the house. I didn't want Slytherin, so that meant I'd either get Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Being a pessimist, I resigned myself to Hufflepuff.

"Shacklebolt, Ebony," came the professor's voice.

"Ahhh, yes, Ebony," said the hat. "You won't be going to Hufflepuff unless you want to."

"Okay," I said. "So where will I go?"

"Where do you want to go?" the hat asked.

"Well, I'd like Gryffindor, but," I began.

"You'd do well in Gryffindor," it told me.

"I would?" I squeaked.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

I jumped down to join my friends at the Gryffindor table.

A/N Please review.


End file.
